Home
by RougeBadassWriter15
Summary: It's a late night when the demons take over and Jennifer has to help Emily get to sleep. OC. Don't like, don't read. Review and Follow please!


Home

Late night when the demons take over and Jennifer has to help Emily get to sleep. OC. Don't like, don't read. Review and Follow please!

I hate being away from my family. Especially if the reason is some that some asshole is going around, murdering people and that's most often the case. Every agent hates leaving their family. I'm pretty sure no matter what people do, they hate leaving their families, not just me. Somehow I feel alone in it though, like a physical ache is driving me to return to them today. Being away makes me miss stuff like milestones that Chase reaches. It just sucks.

But I'm home now and even with the time being 3:18 am, all I want to do is pick up my little boy and bring him to bed with Jennifer and I. We both sleep better with him safely tucked in with us. He snuggles into my arms once I pull him from his 'big boy bed'. Chase wanted the racecar one that looks like the car from **Cars **and per his request, that's exactly what he got. I quickly make my way into the master bedroom and lay him down on my side of the bed with pillows and the comforter to cushion him. His immediate reaction is to snuggle into Jen and I smile. I know how he feels, cuddled next to her. I love it too.

With him safely tucked into Jennifer's side, I make my way to the shower to cleanse my body of the terrors that today has brought. On cases where the team usually gets home late, I try and shower at the bureau so I unconsciously don't bring the job home with me. The urge to get home just was too overpowering this time. I had to get home and see them.

My time in the shower is hot, stress-free and long-lived. The grief, murder, misery and suffering melts away as I let the water burn my skin. The job slowly fades away from my memory as I sit down in the tub and try to forget the children that were taken from this world too soon. It gets harder and harder when the crime scene photos keep flashing through my mind. Some of the children looked like Chase and the others looked so innocent and peaceful that a wave of nausea sweeps through my body. These are the days when I wish I could stop seeing the evil and pain that society has to offer but I know that will never happen because it's a part of who I am. Catching bad guys and realities villains is my job. It's what drives me to protect people and at the same time it's what makes me distrust mankind.

Time flies when I'm in the shower and I don't realize that the water has slowly turned chilly. My eyes have been transfixed on the faucet as the showerhead beams frigid water from my shoulders all the way down my back. My mind is pulled out of its mind-numbing state when the shower curtain is pulled back and it reveals my wife. I slowly turn my head and allow my eyes to view her, her face is not smiling nor angered. It's full of understanding and love. And it's exactly what I need to see in the moment.

Jennifer's hand is outreached towards me and I immediately take it. She pulls a towel from the stack and wraps it around my shaking body. She pulls me into her body and kisses my forehead before pulling back and reading my face. Her hand never leaves mine as we walk from the seamy bathroom towards the cold bedroom. Her hand squeezes mine and we see Chase curled up with the blankets and his thumb in his mouth. It bugs you to see that all the hard work we've done to break him of that that habit is gone but neither of us fix it.

I dress in silence and I can feel her wary looks as I finish. Jen wants me to talk about it but I can't. No words explain it well enough for you to understand. Jen always understands though. We climb into bed without any words to each other but it's a comfortable silence. She places my hands on her chest and Chase's. She wants me to feel the life in both of them and it brings me temporary bliss as I feel both of their hearts pound. The both of us cuddle into each other with Chase in the middle and it feels like home.


End file.
